


[Podfic] Same Old Song

by kalakirya



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of glorious_spoon's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Five things the Leverage team know about each other.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Same Old Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Same Old Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852936) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



**Title:** Same Old Song

  
 **Pairings:** none

  
 **Rating:** PG

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 8 minutes 57 seconds

  
 **download[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/same-old-song)**  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
